Snakes and Gods
by Elvenwannabe
Summary: What happens when our favorite wizard ends up in another world the is different from his? Will the other wizards ever find their way back home? Will a certin elf find that there is more to life than doubt and doom? Read and find out. If u no like,no read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, heya peps! This is my first story on this wonderful site! And incase if any of you are wondering, yes I did have coffee today. A LOT of it! Whoot! Go coffee! Any who…this is supposed to be a Harry Potter/Baldur's Gate crossover. If you don't like crossovers, then don't read my story! (NAH!) This is also supposed to make peps laugh as well, if you don't laugh by time you're dead or just a plain dead-beat! (Cough)(Cough)Xan (cough) (cough)….yea, I swear that dude is a wanna be emo, just like Sasuke! Well here goes nothing …oh, and by the way…this is first takes place in Hogwarts during the Triwizard Torment…the last test…who will win…hmm? Let's find out?

Every one was lined up, Harry; Cedric; Fleur; and Krum. The champions of their schools. This year was a little different than the previous years. There were four champions instead of three. Many people thought that it was Harry s fault, that he put his name in the cup. But he never did. Something deep down in Harry wished that he died in this last test. He hated when his best friend Ron hated him because of something he didn't do. Hopefully, if and only if this torment ended, Harry and Ron can go back to being friends. And maybe, forgetting this whole pass year. Yea, you can pretty much say that Harry Potter has not been having the best of a year, let alone life. (A/N: sorry I made Harry sound kind of emo…)

Harry's thoughts are quickly interrupted by the voice of Fudge. ''Ladies and gentlemen, today we are here to witness the finial test of the Triwizard Torment. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, both from Hogwarts school first place will be going into the maze first. In second, will be Viktor Krum of Drumstrang Institute. And finally third, Miss Fleur of Beuxbatons Academy.'' Harry, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur started to walk up to the maze when Dumbledore stopped them. He signaled them to get closer so only they can hear what he had to say. ''When you are in there, 'he started', you may notice that not everything is what it seems. Be careful in there, you never know what might happen in there. You might lose your mind in there. But remember this… (He looks to Harry, then to the rest of the champions)…remember who your friends are and the people who are waiting for you to come back the winner.''

With that the champions went in the maze. When Harry went in and looked back he could have swore that he saw the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher grin at him. ''Sometimes I really wonder what that crazy man was thinking!'', he thought. Almost everyone thought he was crazy. Well, they didn't call him Mad-eyed Moody for nothing you know. Now that Harry was in the maze, he thought he might go a little crazy too. Seeing just tall grass walls and devils snare for miles was starting to drive him to the edge! Hold on….what was that in the corner? A cup shining at the end of a row. ''THE CUP!'', Harry thought. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought this, because not a few seconds later he saw Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric running towards the cup, just like him.

''Expecto Patronum!'', yelled Krum. And huge grizzly bear came right at Harry from his wand.

'' Rictusempra'', screamed Fleur, as a blast of red light shots off her wand and goes towards Cedric.

'' Expelliarmus'', hollered Harry, as a blast of yellow and blue came off of his wand and deadly close to Cedric and Krum.

'' Enervate'', yelled Cedric, as a mix of orange and red came off of his wand and towards Harry and Fleur.

All of them casting spells at the same time, none of found out that as they are all casting their spells, they all touch the cup at the same time.

A/N: Yea, pretty lame first chappie. But I have to start some where. Don't worry; the peps in Baldur's Gate will come in the next chappie. :) Hope you like my little twist to the 4th Harry Potter story. It just came to me when I was doing my math test the other day. Lolz! Plz R&R!-peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heya peps! I know that the last chappie was a bit on the weird side, but I've some bad news for ya, it's only going to get weirder. (And no, this is NOT going to be a Xan/harry story. I refuse to destroy an elf's life with a messed-up wizard like Harry. Besides I think Xan is straight. And so is Harry.) Any who, this next part of the story had me thinking for a while. I was debating on where to drop our wizard friends and, then I got a really evil idea. You will see it in the story. (Evil grin) If any one has any suggestions or ideas let me know. I think my muse hates me….any who…onward to the story, you can always ask me questions if you have any AFTER you read the chappie.

They walked through the portal to get back to the playhouse in Bridge District, in Amn. It took a long time fighting the random creatures in the infernal plane. Sometimes for Maltae, it was too much. This day was not turning out to be her best day. First, her best friend and secret lover Imoen was taken' by the Clowed Wizards, then when she was on her way to get better gear her dear friend Kivan found her, but slightly wounded he took her away from the Wakeeen's Promenade and told her that she was in danger.

Of course she was in danger. She just escaped a dungeon where a wizard by the name of Jon Irenacus, a grey Elf, was doing something weird to her everyday. Ever since she left Baldur's Gate with her friends, she was kidnapped and taken to a creepy place where HE kept pulling at something in her. She was afraid that might have been the evil power that her cursed father gave her.

Even today while she fought along side some of her friends, she felt that she was a little too eager to get into fight. She even did something she never thought she would do. She licked the blade of her sword while it was still wet from all the blood of the demons in the strange plane. And it wasn't till Kivan told her what she was doing, that she finally snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly dropped her sword after that. Kivan and her both had a small but important talk. He told her that she had to try to control herself or she will only follow in her father's foot steps.

That was the last thing that she wanted to happen. She was a 'holy fighter' for Tempus. Even though she had tainted blood in her veins, it didn't mean that she couldn't fight for the battle God. However, she would sometimes wish that she would just die in one of her many battles. As much as she hated hearing Xan complain about dying, he was right. It was all hopeless. Sure she had tasks she had to do, but in the end…there was nothing for her to call her own. Even her closets friends had their own limits of being with her. It wasn't because they didn't want to fight along side with her, it was because deep down they all knew that she had a vey difficult decision to make in the future. She would have to claim her father's power. Maltae hoped with all her might that she would die before she had a chance to live that long to make that choice.

But right now was not the time to think about that. She had to help out

Haius' Dialis and the rest of the Tieflings in the play house. (A/n: For those who don't know, a Tiefling is a creature that is half wood elf, and half demon. Anyways, back to the story! ) Their leader of this group of unique elves needed a gem that would help them suppress their demon forms. This stone was called the loun stone. They were able to get it but, it took a long time to get it.

Between freeing the Tieflings from being imprisoned, to kill countless demons and other creatures that Maltae and the rest of her party definitely never wanted to fight ever again. But now that was over she could finally rest for the night and not have to worry too much about some demon coming to eat her for their meal.

But in the life of the Bhal spawn, things like that were never that easy to get. This was proven when Maltae and her party walked out of the portal with the Tieflings and saw 4 young human kids laying on their backs, all of them with a slight of blood going down the side of their heads. 'Are they even alive?!' she thought.

She got her answer when one of them started to moan in pain. She rushed to them to see if any of the rest of them were ok. 'Hmmm, seems like their all unconscious. This is strange…(looks to the boy with glasses) this one seems to be having two heart beats? What the heck is this kid?!'

''Are they okay,'' asked a worried Aerie.

''Yeah, for the most part. They need to be healed and, then watched. Who knows how long they've been here. Aerie, I need you to help me help these guys enough so we can care for them. Kivan, Minsc, if you guys could help out that would be great '' said Maltae.

Both rangers moved so they helped out their leader and close friend heal the four kids.

"Let's hope that they okay, only the gods would know what they went threw to get here"

Both Kivan and Minsc started to heal the four children with their ranger healing abilities. While Minsc healed Cedric, his faithful hamster Boo, crawled out of his pouch and crawled to Cerdric's shoulder hoping to help wake the young child from its deep sleep.

Kivan started to heal Krum, "_It is very strange to see these humans here. When they wake up I hope that they will able to tell us where they came from. From the looks of their clothes, it doesn't look like they are from around here. They might be from another world." _He thought with a look of worry.

Aerie stared to heal to the best of her ability to Fleur. She had a massive head wound from her left eye to her neck. Aerie felt a little squeamish at the sight of so much blood around the poor girls head, but did her best to clean up the blood.

Maltae on the other hand, was doing her best not to freak out at the fact that the boy that she was healing had two heart beats. And strangely, while she was healing him some of the untouched wounds were healing themselves. "_WHAT THE HECK IS THIS KID?! Some of his wounds are healing with me touching them! I better ask him when gets up. I mean, I know being a child of a dead god is something not to be proud of if that god was a total loony, but having two hearts?! There is most definitely more to this than what meets the eye."_ She thought as she cleaned up the blood with spare cloth she had in her pocket.

"Come on; let's get these kids on a bed so they can rest till they wake up."

"You mean IF they wake up Maltae. If you ask me….this all pointless. From the looks of their wounds they might not wake up for days." Xan said as he watched the others carry the four young teens to bed that were in the back of the stage.

A small hand smacks him behind Xan's leg. "Just because you don't have faith in hope, doesn't mean that everyone should feel the same! You know full well that if you were in the same position that Maltae would do the same for you." said a very annoyed Halfling.

"I was only pointing out the fact that we might be here for days waiting for four humans to wake up, while we could be doing more important things like get her half sister."

A female Tiefling walks up to Maltae as she put the boy on the bed. "We will watch on the children for you. Think of it as our way as saying thanks. You have done much for us. It's the least we can do. I will send word when they awaken. Go, get some rest. You and your group more than deserve a break. "

"Thank you Rialis , that would mean a lot. I am feeling quite drained from that last battle. We'll be stay at the inn not far from here."

"We shall await your return my raven, your presents shall be missed." Haius' Dialis said as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"_Wow, this guy likes to flirt with every girl he meets! He reminds me TOO much of Coran! Creepy!" _ She thought.

"Umm, thanks….I thinks that we'll be going now. I'll be back later tomorrow. "Maltae said as she slowly took her hand back.

The night ended with Maltae and her party going to an Inn for a good night's sleep, that they haven't had in too long.

"_That kid really does bug me. Theirs something about him that makes even me uneasy. And that's saying something! Hopefully at least he will be up tomorrow. Well, no use on thinking about it, I better try to get some sleep. I have a big day coming up. Hold on there Immey, I coming as soon as I can. "_

A/N: Yeah, that's it. I'm UBBER sorry that it's so late, and the ubber short chappie. *goes to hide under a rock* I'll try my best to write more, but I'm not quite sure when I'll write it. You never know. Well, hope you like the second, but short chappie. Don't forget to review please! They make me write more and make feel ubber happy! 8D- Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys…I know that many of you are looking forward towards the next chapter to this story. But sadly..I'm going to be reeeally busy the next few months. X-X And it really sucks..since I really wanted to go on with this story…even if I have writers block like crazy. Meh. However! If there is anyone out there who reads this story and knows enough of BOTH harry potter AND Baldur's Gate , then…I would be willing to maybe put something together to make you guys happy and all that kinds of stuffs. :B

So yeeeah…that's all this is. Just me telling all 3 of you *talking to those who read this damn story* that I'm not writing anything for this story till I get my plot bunnies back for this story….;; even if I just might just ditch this here story…since I was high on coffee when I first wrote this damn thing. Not to mention…its retard as heck. .;;

Any questions or comments please make a review or message me.

Peace out 3

-Elvenwannabe~


End file.
